Amor Além da Morte
by Lyncis Black
Summary: uma floresta escura, neblina baixa, varios tropeços, vozes altas, feitiços executados, uma luz verde muito forte seguida de um grito alto e agudo, paralisou-o ,mas logo voltou a correr, la, ela, a mulher que amava no chão...


Amor Além da Morte 

Uma noite fria, mas igual a todas as outras. Uma mulher corria, cabelos negros, longos, corria floresta adentro, sem olhar para tras. Um homem a seguia, cabelos negros, não olhava aonde pisava, apenas corria em direção a ela. Um grito agudo, ele parou onde estava, logo voltou a correr em direção ao grito, chegou no lugar um corpo no chão, ao redor muito sangue, indicava a luta, mas ele não queria admitir a si mesmo que não conseguiu dizer a verdade pra ela, foi até ela, estava morta, deu um grito, um grito tanto de raiva quanto de medo, não queria tê-la perdido, mas agora era tarde, iria sofrer aquela dor para o resto de sua vida, não conseguiu dizer, a única mulher que entrou na sua vida, que a amava, e que não tinha feito o que lhe disseram, ele era inocente, e sabia disto, algum dia provaria a verdade, não sabia como, mas provaria.

Os meses passaram, e ele foi condenado, novamente inocente, mas fora condenado, era a segunda vez que aquilo acontecia com ele. Primeiro tinha perdido ela, depois perderá seus amigos, o que mais ele perderia?, pois nem a morte o queria, e nesse ritmo se passou a sua vida, preso no lugar que ninguem gostaria de estar. Sempre tendo aquele mesmo sonho, o dia da morte dela, o dia que ele fora culpado disto, o dia que ele se condenou por sentir esse sentimento, o dia que ele não teve coragem, o dia que ele se arrependerá para toda sua vida.

Esse maldito sonho que o atormentava, ele sabia que logo que dormisse, o maldito sonho iria vir, de inicio acordava, gritava, depois se acostumou com o ele. Acordava, olhava para os lados e nada fazia, mas sabia que assim que dormisse ele voltaria. Mas mesmo assim esse era o pior sonho que já tivera.

"_uma floresta escura, neblina baixa, varios tropeços, vozes altas, feitiços executados, uma luz verde muito forte seguida de um grito alto e agudo, paralisou-o ,mas logo voltou a correr, la, ela, a mulher que amava no chão, os bandido? Haviam sumido, só restava ele e ela morta em seus braços" _

Acordou novamente, queria saber como lembrarcomo era ter um sonho e não um pesadelo, mas qualquer coisa que tinha felicidade, ali era sugado, Mas ele, sempre fora um Maroto, então sempre fora engenhoso, conseguiu escapar de um lugar que ninguem nunca, antes tinha conseguido. E assim se passou 2 anos foragido, apenas pensando no passado, e lembrado de todas as vezes que tinha sido feliz com ela. Em uma noite quente, até de mais para o outono, Sirius levantou de sua cama e foi até a varanda de seu quarto, lua nova, a lua predileta dela, eles sempre saiam pra se encontrar a noite, sob a luz da lua nova, ele nunca se cansaria disto. Logo veio a sua mente a sua lembrança predileta...

_"ele corria em direção a saída principal do castelo, queria chegar logo ao lago, ela estaria o esperando, como sempre escondida, esperando ele aparecer, mas ele sempre vinha com a capa de invisibilidade de James, ficava horas apenas a olhando, depois ai falar com ela". _

_- esta linda hoje, Lene, o que fez pra mudar desta vez? – perguntou Sirius maroto_

_- Eu? Nada, Sirius. E você, o que fez pra estar tão lindo hoje? – perguntou Marlene_

_- McKinnon, não deve brincar com fogo, sabia. Quem brinca com fogo se queima – advertiu malicioso._

_- Quero só ver, Black. Cão que ladra, não morde, já escutou esse ditado trouxa? – respondeu maliciosa_

_- Depois não diga que eu não avisei – disse brincalhão pra depois começar a beijá-la..."._

Começou a rir, fazia anos que não lembrava disto, sempre a escondeu bem no fundo de sua mente, pra nenhum daquele dementadores pegar, pra ficar só com ele, a lembrança que fazia ele sempre lembrar das outras. Começou a chorar, era duro passar a vida sem a pessoa que amava, agora sabia porque seu amigo Pontas, fizera de tudo pra conquistar sua querida ruivinha, Lily, ele riu com o pensamento.

Os dias na Sede da Ordem da Fênix foram passando até Sirius descobrir que Harry e os outros tinham ido atraz dele no Ministério da Magia, todos o mandaram ficar em casa, trancafiado, mas ele era Sirius Black, que por mais que odiasse esse nome, era um Black, e não iria deixar que levassem a ultima pessoa que amava nessa vida embora, iria lutar, nem que desse sua vida por isso.

Foi atraz de Harry no Ministério, ao chegar la, uma batalha estava sendo travada, varios comensais lutavam com Harry e Cia. Sirius junto com os outros Aurores da Ordem, entraram em ação, mas no final, Sirius é jogado contra o Véu, Harry tenta ir atraz dele, mas Lupin o impede.

Sirius olha para Harry pela ultima vez, e como ultimo gesto mostra seu famoso sorriso maroto pra ele, e desaparece atrás do véu. Sirius se atrapalhou inteiro ali, não sabia o que fazer, olhava para os lados, e não conhecia ninguem, pessoa que passaram despercebidas por ele, e hoje dividem o mesmo espaço. Logo a frente escuta uma voz extremamente familiar, a segue.

_- Potter! – gritou a mulher – como me diz que não esta preocupado, é seu filho ali lutando! – exclamou exasperada_

_- Calma, amor, se algo acontecer com ele, ele ira vir morar aqui com agente – respondeu maroto._

Sim ele conhecia muito bem aquelas vozes, eram seus amigos, seus melhores amigos, James Potter, o melhor amigo, o da bagunça, o do malandragem, o da galinhagem, o melhor amigo, ela, Lily Potter, a ruiva esquentada, a mais inteligente, a melhor amiga dele, que sempre o ajudou com Lene...

_"Lene, onde esta ela?"_ esse pensamento cortou rapidamente sua linha de raciocínio no momento que lembrou dela. _"vou procurá-la"_, foi sua ultima frase antes de correr entre todos presente ali, naquele lugar, nem sabia aonde estava, só sabia que estava morto, e se estava morto, podia encontrar Lene e dizer a verdade, que a amava e que não tinha a traído, como disseram pra ela.

Não precisou procurar muito, logo a achou, estava sentada, com uma corrente na mão, a corrente que ele deu pra ela, na noite que ela morreu. Sentiu medo de se aproximar dela, desta vez não tinha a capa de invisibilidade de James pra acobertá-lo, tinha que ser na coragem, como sempre foi. Não podia deixá-la escapar novamente, não podia sofrer mais, queria ficar com ela, agora que a achou. Devagar se aproximou dela, como se não quisesse nada, como se fosse passar direto e nem comprimenta-la, mas parou a seu lado e se sentou, ela o olhou assustada, não esperava vê-lo ali, onde ela estava.

- Sirius? – perguntou ela incerta

- Sim, Lene, sou eu – respondeu baixo – Lene pelo amor de Merlin, preciso que me escute, eu não a trai como pensa, eu a amo mais que qualquer coisa, eu nunca iria fazer isso com você, por favor me desculpe, por favor...

- Sirius calma, eu sei... – interrompeu-o – Lily me contou a verdade, ela disse que você estava com James no dia, eu que peço desculpa Sirius. Eu devia ter confi... perai você disse que me ama?

- Sim, eu a amo...

- Eu ainda te mato, Maldito, espero a gente chegar aqui pra dizer que me amava..

- Eu não tinha coragem de dizer, como você espera que eu, Sirius Black, admita que amo uma única mulher de uma hora pra outra, eu sei que você não iria acreditar em mim, por favor me desculpe

- só te desculpo porque te amo, cachorro

- Me ama?, você disse que me ama? – ela confirmou e ele sorriu de forma marota – Eu te amo! – e a beijou com vontade e saudade

- Estamos interrompendo algo? – perguntou um homem

- Não imagina Pontas, é ó isso que você sabe fazer – respondeu Sirius irritado - mas nem aqui eu posso ficar em paz com a Lene?

- desculpa Almofadinhas, mas você chegou aqui e nem foi falar comigo, fiquei magoado – James fez cara de bebe chorão – vai me trocar pela Lene?

- Concerteza, Pontas – disse Sirius rindo – ela é muito mais bonita, mais inteligente, mais digamos, Mulher

- Você me usou e abusou e agora joga fora – disse James brincalhão – viu Lily, ele só me enganou

- Eu sei, amor – disse Lily – mas calma, e ai Almofadinhas, como foi ficar 14 anos sem aprontar com o James

- Horrível, passei foram 12 anos em Azkaban, e 2 anos foragido, sem poder sair em de casa, pois o Ministério estava atraz de mim, e os Comensais descobriram minha forma animaga, então 2 anos sem bagunça.

- Mas agora estamos juntos de novo... – começou James

- E os Marotos estão de volta!!- terminou Sirius feliz – mas sem querer ofender, mas eu quero ficar a sós com a Lene, eu passei forma 14 anos sem ela, quero aproveitar o máximo que puder.

- Sirius! – desse Marlene vermelha

- Você conhece esse lugar não é Lene? – ela confirmou – vamos pra um lugar mais reservado então – e os dois saíram andando á procura de um lugar reservado, pra matarem 14 anos de saudades.

FIM...

* * *

**Essa é minha primeira Sirius/Marlene, então dêem um desconto pra mim, por favor... me mandem um recado dizendo o que acharam da fic, se gostaram, ou odiaram...**

**Muito Obrigado**

**Beijos...**

**Lyn Black Vanzest**.


End file.
